Turning The Tides Of Change
by 10 Tailed Kitsume
Summary: Sakura had a secret. She's a mermaid. How will she tell her husband. He has a secret too. He's cheating on her for... KARIN! Once a broken hearted mermaid she is allowed to choose to become a siren and to fall in love with another and never know your first true love or stay a mermaid. Which shall she choose? How will Sasuke take it?


**I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs.**

 **Songs Name:** Cheater Cheater

by

Rory Joey

_

My pink bangs fall in front of my face. I gently brush it back. My husband, Sasuke was on mission today so I didn't have to worry about him coming home till tonight. I stepped into the bath tub. My legs slowly becoming a beautiful tail.

My Turquoise , Violet and Silver tail sparkling with every move. I inspect my looking for any scales lose. Once satisfied I start scrubing my tail making sure that it is clean .

'I wish I could tell Sasuke.' I sigh, I know I should tell him, but I just don't know how. **'We should tell him. We've been married for 9 months now.'** 'How Inner? We can't just go up to and say "Hey Sasuke-kun I'm a mermaid." ' **' I know, but we'll have to tell him sometime. We are married! MARRIED!! M-A-R-R-I-E-D!!! MARRIED!!!!'**

I sigh again, I know she's right. I think I should tell him, tonight when he comes home. I plan a way to tell him quick simple and easy. He's probably not going to be happy about it, but the guilt is to much.

I drain the bath tub and grab the hairdryer I layed out to dry my tail off. After ten minutes of drying off and (my legs coming back) I change into something comfy. I pull my mid back cherry blossom pink hair into a bun. I then pull the Black hood of my sleeveless T-shirt over my head.

I decided to go to the beach to get rid of some of my stress and worry. I grab my silver and cherry blossom surf board andon my way out grabbed a pair of sandals. I started walking to The Deathly Rise. It was a beach known gor the HUGE waves ,cliffs and caves. The waves there were WILD, too. Most dangerous beach in all the nations. Nobody was ever there except me.

I waded in The Deathly Rise's freezing water.'Don't turn. Don't turn. Don't turn. Don't turn.' I chant over and over. I learned that if I focused hard I wouldn't turn. Once I get deep enough I flop on the board and paddle to get to the wave faster. Once I get to a good head start on the wave I stand up. I close my eyes to keep the sea foam salt out of them.

I open them to see I'm on top of the wave. I keep riding the wave until sunset. I paddle my way back on land. I stand on the sand without my sandals. I seach place I set I sat my towl looking for my sandals. I near a cave where I hear voices.

I know _that_ voice. THAT'S MY HUSBAND'S VOICE!! He wasn't supposed to be back until tonight. I put my ear on the hard stone. "Karin this won't work out. I'm married. I can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Sakura let's get divorced.' That wouldn't turn out well." Sasuke said rather calmly.

"Why not?! You don't love her! You only married her out of pity and to use her to make you forget about me while I was away!!" Karin screeched to him. I feel tears picking near my eyes. I hear Sasuke sigh. "Karin..." "Don't Karin me! It's true! I know what I heard from you THAT night. It's either her or me!!" I hear her scream at him. "Karin give me more time." I hear him whisper. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, only for you." I hear her tell him softly. I hear a soft wet kissing noise on the other side

I run back to the house tears streaming down my face. Gathering my things I write a note telling him there were divorce papers underneath and he better sign them if he cared about me. I sit the note down on the table. I quickly grab my bag and leave. I run to a hotel called 'The New Bird'. A new nice hotel. After I got settled in I grabbed my grabbed my guitar and started singing.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I walked home, expecting my wife to be home. I open the door to an empty house, deep in thought. _' I know_ _I_ _should_ _choose_ _Sakura._ _Karin_ _is_ _only_ _good_ _at sex. Sakura_ _is good at so much more and she actually loves me.'_

Once Sasuke realized Sakura wasn't home. He looked for a note. He found one on the table. It read.

Dear Sasuke,

You should now realize I'm not home. There is a perfect explanation. I know about you and Karin. There is divorce papers underneath this letter. If you care about me, even just a bit you will sign those papers. I can't even look at you now that I know what you've done. I loved you and you do that to me. I can't forgive and forget about it. I'll be over in the morning to gather the rest of my stuff.

Sincerely

your soon to be EX-WIFE

 _'No, this can't be happening.'_ I activate my Sharigan to track down my wife. Once I sensed her I tan after her. I walk into 'The New Bird Hotel.' I asked the man behind the desk what room Sakura Unchila was in. He answered "Room 42, sir."

I quickly got to Room 42 in no time. I crack open the door to hear Sakura singing. I never knew she could sing. My heart hurt once I knew what she was singing about.

"Cheater cheater where'd you meet her?

Down at Ernie's bar?

Did she smile your way and twirl her hair and say, you how cute your dimples are?

Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow?

Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe?

Liar Liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?

Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on?

When the deed was done an you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?

Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe?

Well I'm not one to judge someone I ain't meet,

But to lay your hands on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get.

Hey I wish her well and rot in hell and you can tell her I said so.

Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe?

Loser loser I hope you love her cause your left with her now.

Take your sorry butt load and your stuff and get the hell out of my house.

But I wish you'd tell me this one thing before you leave,

Cheater cheater here'd you meet that no good white trash hoe?

I'm not one to judge someone I ain't never meet,

But to lay your hands on a married man's bout low as a gal can get.

Hey I wish her well and rot in hell you can tell her I said so.

Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe?

Ya I wish you'd tell me this one thing before you leave,

Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe?

Slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash no good white trash hoe?"

 _'I feel ashamed_. _I was a cheater that doesn't deserve her, but I know I love her_. _I couldn't bear a day without her. I know made a mistakes, but doesn't everyone._ _I made my decision. Sakura was the only one for me.'_

She closed her eyes and continued to sit on the bed. I silently walked towards her. Once close enough I sat down behind her, holding her arms so I don't get hit. She refused to look at me. I stay quiet. Waiting for her to say something, anything. Until she finally said...

 **Mhahahahahaha!**

 **Clifhanger! Yes, yes I know I'm evil.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
